A flat panel display (FPD) module is used in mobile devices as well as large-sized display devices.
The FPD module includes a panel displaying images, a printed circuit board (PCB) driving the panel, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) electrically connecting the panel to the PCB.
Various flat display devices are used as the panel. Especially, liquid crystal panels are used in small-sized mobile devices.
Meanwhile, the PCB may be in a different plane from that of the panel. For example, the PCB may be located behind the panel. Flexible member such as the FPCB is appropriate for connecting the panel to the PCB.
The FPCB has a restoring force since the FPCB is flexible. When the FPCB is folded, it tends to be unfolded by the restoring force.
Therefore, when the PCB is located behind the panel, the gap between the panel and the PCB is generated by the restoring force of the FPCB.